Chips Ahoy (film)
Chips Ahoy is a Walt Disney-produced animated theatrical short. The cartoon was released to theaters on February 24, 1956, and was the second to last Disney cartoon to be distributed by RKO Pictures. This is also the second to last regular Disney theatrical cartoon to feature Donald Duck in a starring role. Chips Ahoy is one of several Donald Duck cartoons to feature Chip 'n' Dale as the secondary characters. Plot Chip and Dale are both hungry sitting in their tree, which has few acorns. After a squabble on only one acorn, Chip sees a larger tree overflowing with acorns across the way from them, but the lake stands between them and their gain. Chip and Dale sneak out Donald Duck's ship in a bottle in his fishing shack, while Donald is taking a stroll along the pier. Seeing the chipmunks carrying the boat, he salutes them and continues on to the shack, only to discover his ship in a bottle is missing. An angry Donald sets out to get his boat back from the "pirate" chipmunks. He catches the ship with a fishing rod and reels it in. To get back at Chip and Dale, who have taken on the personas of the ship's captain and a seaman respectively, he torments them with the ship rudder, filling the cabin with water (forcing the chipmunks to pump it out), then puts on an imaginary series of stormy weather. The ruse seems to work, as Dale gets seasick. However, he spots Donald's feet on the ground and alerts Chip, and the two are able to escape into quarters before the duck can get them while slamming his finger in the door. Undeterred, Donald tricks Dale into getting captured. Chip counters by releasing the ship's anchor right on Donald's foot so that he drops both Dale and the ship. Dale then ties up Donald and jumps back onto the ship, moments before Donald can free himself. As Chip sees this, he panics and tries to steer the ship away while Donald begins chasing them. However, Dale is a step ahead of Chip and has cut holes in Donald's boat sail, drilled holes in his canoe, unscrewed the bolts to dismantle his rowboat and tied his motorboat to the dock. When his motorboat is pulled by the rope, Donald flies out of it and takes a header into the tree just as Chip and Dale reach it, spilling acorns in the chipmunks' boat. A furious Donald tries one more time to catch them, but falls and cause a wave to carry the ship back to the tree where Chip and Dale eat their haul of acorns. Undaunted, however, Donald chops down the tree and tries to build a dugout canoe. Availability *VHS - A Tale of Two Chipmunks *DVD - The Chronological Donald: Volume 4, Disc 2 http://www.dvdizzy.com/donaldvol4b.html References External links * * Category:1956 films Category:Donald Duck short films Category:Disney animated short films, 1950s Category:1956 animated films Category:Films directed by Jack Kinney